Overleg bestand:Provinciekaart.png
Wikistad moet minder land krijgen. *IJslands dorp komt niet in Oost-Libertas maar aan de fjorden te liggen (vraag maar aan SPQRobin). *Libertas Nova is idd leukere naam 21 mrt 2008 17:49 (UTC) :Wel wil ik voor Wikistad het land tussen de A2 en de N1+spoorweg hebben, zoals aangegeven op de kaart/ 21 mrt 2008 17:52 (UTC) ::Welk IJslands dorp? --Oos Wes (Bès) 21 mrt 2008 18:01 (UTC) :::Al bedoelt Skeênth, en het is Nova Libertas.Bob I 21 mrt 2008 18:18 (UTC) ::::Nee, hij bedoeld een dorp dat Robin wil stichte... --Oos Wes (Bès) 21 mrt 2008 18:20 (UTC) :::::Klopt. Skeenth = Aeres 21 mrt 2008 18:40 (UTC) EEN ZESDE PROVINCIE? 21 mrt 2008 20:59 (UTC) :Ik vind dat het IJslands dorp wel bij Oost-Libertas moet horen, dus dan zou ik een stuk van de fjorden bij de provincie van Skeenth stoppen, dan is meteen Monutégue wat kleiner :-) 22 mrt 2008 07:37 (UTC) ::Daar heb ik geen probleem mee. Sinds dat Aeres eigenlijk een mengeling is van Fries, Deens en Duits zit er ook wat Scandinavisch in, ookal is dat niet veel meer. Ich bin stolð Skandinavisk tau sïnn! -Markvondeegel 22 mrt 2008 08:40 (UTC) :::O sorry, ik zie nu pas dat het daaronder ligt :p Ik vind een zesde provincie niet echt een probleem. 22 mrt 2008 10:40 (UTC) ::::Niet nog meer provincies. Gooi dat eiland maar bij Oost-Libertas en noem 't maar Libertas Rondom ofzo. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 10:42 (UTC) Gaat het onderste eiland nu 1 apparte provincie worden? Anders stel ik hetvolgende voor: * Freedom ski en oostelijke fjorden nr OL * Zuidelijk eiland bij Mountégue. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 11:29 (UTC) :Cultureel gezien zou ik IJsland bij Skeênth plaatsen. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 11:33 (UTC) OWTB - grote provincieën Mijn voorstel: 5 grote provincieën of 4 grote provincieën met een Wikistad-gedoe. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 11:41 (UTC) :Goed, al is OL wel erg groot. Al kan dat geen groot bezwaar zijn. 22 mrt 2008 11:51 (UTC) ::Dat is omdat er anders te weinig mensen wonen in die provinic.e --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 11:55 (UTC) :::We kunnen hem ook splitsen.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 11:56 (UTC) :::na bwc: Fine with me. (neen niet splitsen) :::Wie vindt dat dit voorstel aangenomen moet worden als het huidige OFFICIËLE plan? :::* 22 mrt 2008 11:57 (UTC) :::* Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 11:59 (UTC) :::* ... Overleg Ik ben voor splitsing. Het onderste eiland heeft weinig tot geen geografische overeenkomsten met het oorspronkelijke Oost-Libertas. dus of splitsen, of kleiner maken.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:11 (UTC) :Fjorden, maar de cultuur is vrijwel hetzelfde. Splitsen kan niet, want daar zijn beide plaatsen te klein voor. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 12:13 (UTC) ::Dan ben ik maar Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:15 (UTC) :::We kunnen het niet splitsen voor die twee minidorpen hé. Anders is 't provinciebestuur gelijk aan de burgemeester, onzinnig natuurlijk. 22 mrt 2008 12:19 (UTC) Ok, de nieuwe versie is binnen 2 second inmekaargezet en ziet er dus niet uit, maar je kunt zien wat ik bedoel. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 12:36 (UTC) :Ziet er écht niet uit... Vind ik geen superidee... 22 mrt 2008 12:37 (UTC) ::mmm... Niet verkeerd.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:40 (UTC) :::Ik vind het niet echt ideaal zo... maar ik heb de vorige versies gemist... 22 mrt 2008 13:18 (UTC) ::::Kom maar irc'en. Want mijn internet is te slecht om constant pagina's te bewerken... --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 13:20 (UTC) Voorstel MenM Zo zijn Mountégue en Ooost-Libertas (andere naam) niet te groot én ligt het onderste eiland niet te ver weg van al de rest. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:18 (UTC) :Dat gaat cultuurbotsingen geven. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 12:19 (UTC) ::Jep. HV >< Skeenth... 22 mrt 2008 12:20 (UTC) Eilandverhuisdienst? Eiland verhuizen? --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 12:20 (UTC) :Haha, waar zullen we eens heen gaan met dat eiland... 22 mrt 2008 13:19 (UTC) Compromis XL --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 18:51 (UTC) * --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 13:28 (UTC) * 22 mrt 2008 13:29 (UTC) (De verandering in de grootte van PWikistad is inbegrepen in deze stemming en moet later nog uitgevoerd worden.) * Bob I 22 mrt 2008 14:33 (UTC) * omdat Wikistad lekker klein is,.. (Wikistad is lekker klein, goed zo. Maar de luchthaven moet bij een andere provincie, naar mijn mening. En verder heeft MenM hieronder een punt; laat de fjorden lekker in ES liggen..) 22 mrt 2008 16:38 (UTC) *: Lijkt me hopeloos nutteloos! Waarom de luchthaven van wikistad plots in Esdoornheuvels of Mountégue leggen? Het is theoretisch zelfs een wijk van Wikistad, en dat is niet nodig, maar er plots een andere provincie van maken is ronduit belachelijk. 22 mrt 2008 18:35 (UTC) *:: Ok, ok, rustig, rustig. No problemo. 22 mrt 2008 18:41 (UTC) * Verdeel de fjorden op het hoofdeiland eens tussen Mountégue en Esdoornheuvels, dit is echt een dom zicht. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 18:28 (UTC) *: Mij goed, verdeel ze dan maar. 22 mrt 2008 18:35 (UTC) *::Laat ze bij OL of haal ze weg. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 18:39 (UTC) *::: Dimi, ik heb de rivier die nu nog geen naam heeft genomen als grens, dat is het gemakkelijkst. Anders vervang jij het maar. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 18:47 (UTC) Maak van de fjorden maar een meer of een baai ofzo. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 18:48 (UTC) :Dat moet niet. Laath et zo mr. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 18:51 (UTC) ::Als die fjorden niet verdwijnen of bij OL komen vertrek ik. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 18:53 (UTC) :::Hij meent het :| 22 mrt 2008 18:55 (UTC) :::: Wrm meoten die fjorden verdwijnen? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 19:03 (UTC) :::::Sorry, ik draafde 'n beetje door. Cultureel gezien passen ze niet bij die bergen daar. Mocht je het nog nietovertuigend vinden, bouw ik er een huisje genaamd Nýr Reyckjavík en is 't onderdeel van OL. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:06 (UTC) WACHT!!!!! Baseer Wikistad op de volgende kaart 22 mrt 2008 20:48 (UTC) :Ik vond mijn Nederlands al belabberd, maar onder constructie.... Dat is een van de ergste anglicismen die ik ooit gehoord heb... In de aanmaak of In uitvoering ofzoiets! --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 05:46 (UTC) ::Sgijt ;-) 23 mrt 2008 09:44 (UTC) Compromis XXL *Wikistad naar Alexandru's wil (Wikistad heeft meer land, en luchthaven, naar Dimitri's wil) *Geen fjorden meer, naar OWTB's wil *OL heeft geen gebied meer op hoofdeiland, naar MenM's wil *Nieuw eiland naar Robins wil *Grens Mountegué en Esdoornheuvels iets noordelijker, naar Dimitri's wil. Iedereen blij. 23 mrt 2008 10:24 (UTC) * --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 10:25 (UTC) :: Wrm mag ik geen fjorden hebben? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 23 mrt 2008 10:26 (UTC) :::Zie irc. --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 10:30 (UTC) ::::Dit heet een compromis. Ik weet wat je gisteren met OWTB hebt besproken, laat maar, 't is beter zoo. 23 mrt 2008 10:31 (UTC) :::::Die fjorden waren er al bij het oorspronkelijke plan dat JIJ getekend hebt. Dus ik wil eerst weten wat de rest van de bevolking er over vind, mr ik snap eigelijk echt niet wrm OWTB die fjorden daar weg wil... --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 23 mrt 2008 10:34 (UTC) ::::::Je mag ze hebben. --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 10:36 (UTC) Btw, je zei dat die fjorden daar oorspronkelijk al waren, maar dat nieuw-IJsland lag eerst toch ook ergens anders? 23 mrt 2008 10:50 (UTC) : Ik heb toch nooit gezegd dat het verhuist moest worden? OWTB heeft dat gedaan... --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 23 mrt 2008 10:51 (UTC) ::Nietes, Espeekuu. --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 10:52 (UTC) Goed, MAAR waarom is de kaart nu zo misvormd? De rechterkant is eraf gevallen en onderaan is er percies een hele oceaan (wat ook ze is, maar dat moet niet op de kaart)... 23 mrt 2008 10:54 (UTC) :eh, die oceaan was daar de hele tijd al, Dimitri. En de rechterkant is "eraf gevallen" (als jullie het zo zeggen in Belgenland..) vanwege een copy&paste-foutje. 23 mrt 2008 10:56 (UTC) ::Dus: wegknippen die onderkant, bijplakken die rechterkant. 23 mrt 2008 10:58 (UTC) :::Ja, baas! 23 mrt 2008 11:00 (UTC) ::::Flinke jongen! 23 mrt 2008 11:03 (UTC) Oke, ik kan me wel vinden in deze kaart :-) 23 mrt 2008 12:31 (UTC) Incorrect Kaart wordt binnenkort vervangen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 30 mei 2008 15:27 (UTC) :I like it :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 30 mei 2008 20:26 (UTC) Alex, kan je Newport aub terugplaatsen? 10 jun 2009 11:19 (UTC)